Come On Eileen
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = |dg = / |mode = Duet |nogm = 6 |pc = Inchworm/Green |gc = Green/Lime |lc = |pictos = 101 |dlc = March 17, 2011 |dura = 3:50 |nowc = ComeOn |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet(P2)}} "Come On Eileen" by is featured on (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman wearing a green and white dress. She has high green and black striped stockings, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a man in a lime green shirt with dark green shorts, jacket, tie and lime green shoes. He also has a green hat with a lime green clover on it. He looks like an Irish leprechaun. Background The routine takes place within a forest. There are trees to the side and a big waterfall flowing into a pond in the back. There is also a shining pot of gold in the center, that a rainbow shines onto towards the end of the song. Gold Moves There are 6''' Gold Moves in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: Both players raise their hands facing each other. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Same as gold move 1 but facing the other way. Gold Move 5: Both players put their arms out, but P1 has her legs slightly out. Gold Move 6: Spin around. P1 goes to the left; P2 goes to the right. Comeon gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P1) Comeon gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P2) Comeon gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (P1) Comeon gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (P2) Comeon gm 5 p1.png|Gold Move 5 (P1) Comeon gm 5 p2.png|Gold Move 5 (P2) Comeon gm 6 p1.png|Gold Move 6 (P1) Comeon gm 6 p2.png|Gold Move 6 (P2) Trivia *The theme for this routine is likely to be St. Patrick s Day because the track was released on March 17, which is the date of that holiday. *P2 s avatar on can only be unlocked in March along with the Mashup for Could You Be Loved. * In a beta version of the routine, the rainbow is not seen to be as pixelated. ** In the remake, it is not pixelated anymore. *This is one of the 5 DLC s from that did not appear in . The others are: ** Crazy Christmas ** It’s Not Unusual ** Should I Stay Or Should I Go ** Spice Up Your Life * In the scoring screen, the tree on the left of the background overlaps the score bar. Gallery Game Files comeon jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Come On Eileen'' (Remake) comeon p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on comeon p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar on and comeon p2 beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar comeon p2 beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar comeon pictos-sprite.png|Solo pictograms In-Game Screenshots comeon jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu comeon jd2 score.png| scoring screen Beta Elements Comeon beta.jpg|Early gameplay Videos Official Music Video Dexys Midnight Runners - Come On Eileen (Official Music Video) Teasers Come On Eileen - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Come On Eileen - Just Dance 2 Extractions Just Dance 2 - Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners References Site Navigation de:Come On Eileen it:Come On Eileen Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs